April fools
by nova10
Summary: OK this story is basicly about Sakura's birthday party but since Sakura's birth day falls on April Fools day Kero and Syaoran decided to play pranks on each other, but there is a figure looking at them from afar....... S+S(i suck at summaries)
1. Default Chapter

April's Fool-Prologue By Nova  
(It's the only title I can come up with that suites the story and it is also my first time so don't kill me if it sucks x_x)  
  
It is about a couple of years after Sakura and Syaoran told each other that they love each other (don't stress it will still be interesting and NO they haven't married YET) they are now 16 years of age, Touya is still doing part time jobs (he probably have gone through thousands of jobs by now   
^^"). Anyway I won't get too detailed about it so here goes...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS I wish I did but I don't and some psycho just copied it and called it Card Captors (wish they sued them)  
Character thoughts  
" " Quotes  
( ) My thoughts  
^^^^ Change of scene  
  
"MORE PUDDING" a crazed kero whizzed around the refrigerator like lightning. Sakura stood outside of the kitchen with a sweat drop on her head.   
"KERO don't eat those puddings they are for my birthday party which is going in two hours!" Kero stopped then turn around   
"Please tell me that the brat-kid is not coming"  
"Yes he is and HE IS NOT A KID OR A BRAT and will you ever call him by his real name." Sakura started to pull Kero back upstairs by his ear.  
"Pleeez one more pudding!"  
"No and don't even try cause I'm going to put the shield card over the pudding." Then she chucked Kero into her room, closed the door and rushed down stairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back in Sakura's room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Kero sat there he and cooked up an evil plan for the "Little Wolf " he began smiling devilishly to himself (This reminds me of Eriol)  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Syaoran's house^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Syaoran sat in his room making something he began chuckling to himself as the thought of "The stuffed animal" got trick by his evil plan   
TO BE CONTINUED............................   
  
  
If you have any comments positive or negative please send it to Claralpun@xtra.co.nz  
  
PS Do not call me Clara it is not my real name, it is a prank my friend pulled (guess how I thought of the story) 


	2. Syaoran and Eriol goes crazy and Kero an...

April Fools Chapter 1 By Nova  
  
  
This chapter is going to short cause is getting late (real late as in 12:00pm so don't flame me if I do a mistake, yawn) anyway the next chapters will be longer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of their characters and to answer a couple of e-mails THERE IS BIG A DFFERENCE BETWEEN CARD CAPTOR AND CARD CAPTOR SAKURA (I don't mean to be grumpy but I'm just getting sleepy)  
character thoughts  
" " speech quotes  
( ) my thoughts  
^^^^ change of scene  
  
"Ding Dong" "I'll get it." Sakura ran down the stairs almost tripping up.  
When she opened the door three figures were standing there.  
"Happy birthday Sakura" said a bluish - black haired girl.   
"Oh hi Tomoyo (I think I got the name wrong), Eriol and Li come in," said Sakura.  
Everyone was sitting on the sofa but Li decided to stand.   
"I thought Li was coming alone," asked Sakura in an anxious voice. "Oh, we met my cute descendent when we came down the road," said Eriol in a teasing voice then he started grinning at Syaoran hoping to see a reaction. (Have you ever wondered that Eriol looks a lot like Harry Potter ^^) Syaoran suddenly went red because he was both angry and embarrassed by Eriols comment.  
"Oh will you please shut up?" said a very annoyed Syaoran.  
"What are you going to do about it my descendent," in a teasing voice again.  
"Shut up, shut up you old man," shouted Syaoran.  
"Chill out my de..... I'M NOT OLD," shouted Eriol  
"Yes you aren't you the recarnation of Clow Reed," said Syaoran.  
As the argument rages on between Syaoran and Eriol Sakura and Tomoyo just stood there which a sweat drop on her head.  
"Maybe we should go into the kitchen and get the food ready," suggested Tomoyo.  
"Yea maybe we should," said Sakura.  
So Sakura and So Sakura and Tomoyo just walked into the kitchen leaving the boys (you know who they are) in the living room, who are know arm wrestling.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^In the kitchen^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Hoe, oh my god!"  
  
  
Hehe evil aren't I this is a cliffhanger; anyways I need to go to bed now and remember to keep the comments rolling e-mail me at clarahlpun@xtra.co.nz   
  
Keep in mind that my real name is not Clara it's a hoax my friend did to me ok ^_^ 


	3. chess, arm wrestling and a knockout kiss

April Fools Chapter 2 By Nova  
  
Ok I promised you a long chapter to make up for the last chapter so this chapter is going to be longer ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or any of their characters   
  
Character thoughts  
" " Speech quotes  
^^^^ Change of scene  
(a/n) My thoughts or notes   
  
"HOE, Kero what are you doing in the kitchen with Touya I thought I told you to stay out of there!" cried Sakura   
  
"Chill out squirt you're acting like a monster and.......ORRAHHHH MY FOOT" Sakura stomped on Touya's foot and she was obviously very angry.  
  
"I am NOT a monster or a squirt and why are you in the kitchen with Kero" Sakura's foot was still on Touya's foot when she said that.  
  
"Actually we are making some food for your guests to spice up your party and Sakura maybe you should stop standing on your brother's foot he's starting to look blue." (a/n: poor Touya)  
  
"Whatever, Tomoyo lets go back to the living room,"   
  
"Yea, maybe we should,' replied Tomoyo and they walked of but as soon as Sakura's foot left Touya's feet Touya slowly returned to his normal colour.  
  
"That was close she almost found out what we were doing." Kero stated.  
  
"Yea, but it will be worth it in the end to see the brat-kid when he falls or the trap," replied Touya who is still looking a bit blue.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Living room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
When Sakura and Tomoyo came back in they saw a sight that amazed them. Syaoran and Eriol were apparently in the middle of a chess game.  
  
"Check Mate" said Eriol. Syaoran was looking red and steam was coming from his ears after Eriol said that.  
  
"Wow, Eriol you must good at chess, we were only in the kitchen for a minute or so you must be pretty good at chess" said Sakura in an impressed voice. Syaoran got redder from jealousy.  
  
" Should I turn on the air conditioning, cause you look a bit red." (a/n: dense Sakura ^_^) Syaoran just went redder.  
  
"Well I wasted the old man in arm wrestling" growled Syaoran whose now not as red.  
Eriol's smile left his face when Syaoran mentioned the word "old man"   
And they started to shout at each other again. Sakura and Tomoyo just stood there speechless with a huge sweat drop on both of their heads.  
  
"Maybe we should break them up before they start to kill each other."   
  
"Yea you're right ok I'll take care of Eriol and you'll take care of Syaoran"  
Sakura went to Syaoran and pulled the steaming Syaoran away from Eriol and Tomoyo was pulling Eriol away from Syaoran.  
  
"They're way to strong, I can't stop them much longer" cried Sakura   
"Are you thinking what I am thinking" said Tomoyo. Sakura Knew what she was talking about and a blush crept up to her.  
  
"Well its worth a try" said Sakura. Sakura and Tomoyo went in front of their partners and kissed them. The boys suddenly stop and fell on to the couches with swirly eyes. Sakura who is now looking really red said   
  
"Ok now this problem is taken cared of, what should we do know"  
  
"I've got an idea I made a couple of costume that is look real cute on you and wait till Syaoran sees you, he'll probably fiant again" squealed Tomoyo.  
Sakura blushed again "Alright we'll go upstairs"  
Tomoyo couldn't wait, so she dragged Sakura up the stairs in lightning speed and you can faintly hear was someone crying "Hoooooeeeeeeeee"  
  
Well I think this should be long enough. Well if you have any comments contact me at Clarahlpun@xrta.co.nz see you later!  
  
PS.. CLARA IS NOT MY REAL NAME x 


	4. Kero ignoring a cake !

Aprils Fools By Nova  
  
First of all I would like to thank these people who   
reviewed my work. They are:  
  
The Annoyer  
IloVeLiSyAoRaN  
Link  
And especially LicyBabe2002  
  
This may not seem a lot but they mean a lot to me OK.  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned CCS but I don't they belong to   
CLAMP  
  
Character thoughts  
" " Speech quotes  
^^^^ Change of scene  
(a/n) My thoughts or notes   
  
  
Kero and Touya are in the kitchen and for the whole time   
Kero is grinning a very evil grin.  
  
"Hey Kero what's so funny, you look like you're wearing   
the grin master 2000 on your face."  
  
"Oh, I was just thinking, sorry, ha" then Kero went back   
to beating the contents of the bowl, suddenly he stopped.  
  
"What was that? It couldn't be can it? It's way too early   
Oh well maybe I just hallucinating," Kero just continued   
with his work making something.  
  
"Yo, if you're not to busy I need you to go to the fridge   
and get some more milk or it won't work properly."  
  
"Alright." Kero floated to the bridge still thinking,   
when he opened the door there was a large birthday cake   
but he just ignored it; he got the milk and shut the   
door.  
  
thought Touya in moments both Kero and Touya   
are deep in thought.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Living Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Syaoran and Eriol are starting to recover from the kiss.   
(If you have read the last chapter you will know what has   
happened to them)   
"Oh, man where we in a car crash or something," said   
Syaoran.  
  
"No you weren't" said a voice coming from a speaker.  
  
"If you want to know what happened press play on the TV"  
  
"Alright," said Eriol and went to the recorder and   
pressed play.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Sakura's Bedroom^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura are laugh loudly at the boys'   
expression since they looked really confused and they are   
blushing after they saw what actually happened to them.   
Tomoyo and Sakura were looking a bit red themselves but   
not as red as Syaoran and eriol.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Living Room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"There is only one person I know that would do this,"   
said Eriol.  
  
"I know who is it too," added Syaoran.  
  
They looked at the corner of the living room and there   
was a camera there.   
  
"We are coming to get you Tomoyo and Sakura," said Eriol   
and Syaoran at the same time.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Sakura's room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
"Sorry guys, but you have to admit you two looked really   
cute down there," said Tomoyo but when she looks in the   
TV (the one in Sakura's room) no one is in the living   
room.  
  
"Oh no," Tomoyo and sakura said in the same time.  
  
"They are coming, we're doomed," yelled Sakura.  
  
"Lock the door now," shouted Tomoyo  
  
But it's already too late Syaoran and Eriol went in the   
room and started tickling them, soon loud laughter and   
giggling was heard from the room.  
  
Well that's it for update and me now PLZ review and I'll   
try soon, bye. 


	5. truth or dare

April Fools By Nova  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews ^_~  
  
  
Disclaimer: yea, yea whatever.....don't own ccs  
  
  
"What should we do, I sooooo bored," moaned Sakura   
  
"I recon, I would tape Sakura right now but my battery is flat . . . . all ten off them, I knew I should of recharged them before I came."   
  
Just then Eriol's eye suddenly had a twinkle in it.  
  
"I've got an excellent idea," suggested Eriol.  
  
"Lets play truth or dare (This for one of my reviewers)."  
  
Syaoran was suspicious since he knew from experience every single time he's wearing that big evil grin of his he would have thought of something evil (Syaoran is so smart ^_^). Syaoran told everyone he didn't want to play, but his girlfriend-Sakura decided to convince him by doing a lost puppy dog face.  
  
thought a frantic Syaoran.  
  
Sadly Sakura's big emerald eyes already trapped Syaoran.  
  
  
  
"Sakura I would..." before Syaoran finished Sakura intensified her puppy dog glare making her look extremely cute.  
  
"... like to play" said Syaoran then sighed in defeat.   
  
At the moment Sakura was dancing around happily of her latest success, Syaoran blushing heavily, Tomoyo trying to kill herself for not being able to record the moment and Eriol just made his evil smirk bigger.   
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^10 minutes later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"YAY we finally found a bottle, but it's too sticky," said Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry I'll wash it," volunteered Eriol   
^^^^^^^^^^^In the Bathroom^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"This would work out perfectly," said Eriol in an evil evil voice.  
  
Eriol finished washing the bottle so it wasn't sticky anymore, but Eriol also jinxed it.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back in the bedroom^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Eriol got to go first since he volunteered to wash the bottle. When he spun it Eriol made a little gesture with his hand and it landed on Syaoran.  
  
"Truth or dare Li Syaoran," said Eriol with a big grin on his face.  
  
"Dare," said Syaoran, who is doing a death stare on Eriol, which says I will kill you.  
  
"Well, since you were so rude to me earlier on the day to your ancestor you would need to kiss Sakura for two minutes."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran started blush and Tomoyo, who is suffering a breakdown from not being able to record this moment is now holding up an imaginary video recorder.  
  
Syaoran started kissing Sakura both with a huge blush.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later on the day^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the game of truth or dare where Syaoran had to kiss Sakura for two minutes, Syaoran having to do the funky chicken with chicken noises, Syaoran pretending to be a cute bunny rabbit, having to be picachu in Pokemon (you know who had to do it) and having to say a list of 50 reasons why he liked Sakura, they decide to rest for a while.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kitchen^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Mwhahahahahahahaha, it's finally done the evil chocolate cake," screamed an overexcited Kero who is zooming around the place.  
  
This is the end of this chapter. I'm actually keeping the pranks as a cliffhanger. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZz review. 


	6. Kero's prank revealed

April Fools   
  
I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to load. The reason behind it is that I've got this huge assignment on the Vietnam War and I was also sick for most of the week. Anyway the good news is that I'm going to write about the evil pranks that Kero and Syaoran are going to inflict on each other.  
  
  
Don't own CCS   
  
character thoughts  
" " speech quotes  
( ) my thoughts  
^^^^ change of scene  
  
"My cute descendent you make a really cute pikachu........and fuzzy rabbit........and funky chicken." Said Eriol who is now gazing at Syaoran counting how many nerves are popping out.  
  
"ZIP IT ,it wasn't my fault that the bottle keeps pointing at me!"  
  
"Don't be angry Syaoran look at the bright side you look so CUTE," Sakura starts hugging Syaoran ,who is looking blue and red because of the blushing and the lack of air.   
  
"Errr Sakura maybe we should cut the cake cause its getting late." Added Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura released her grip and said "Good idea." Leaving Syaoran gasping for air.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kitchen^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Is it ready, Kero?"  
  
"That's positive."  
  
"Are you it would work?"  
  
"The kid won't know what hit him."  
"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."  
  
Sakura opens door (a/n: I don't think Sakura has a door in her kitchen so in this story there is)  
  
"Touya, Kero what's so funny?"  
  
Touya and Kero stops laughing  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Okay.......oh we want the cake cause we are cutting it do you mind bring the food out?"  
  
"No"  
  
"OK thanks," and Sakura walks out of the door not knowing how evil her brother and guardian actually is.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^living room^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(a/n: I'm going to skip the party and stuff so I can get on to the pranks)  
  
"Touya can we bring it out now?" asked Kero  
  
"Yep."  
  
*Touya and Kero enter dinning room with a covered trolley*  
  
"Hey guys Kero and I made some treats for the party do you want some?"   
  
"Yea sure," said everyone   
  
Kero uncovers the cover to reveal chocolate puddings, four in total.  
  
Touya gives out the pudding first to Sakura, then Tomoyo, then Eriol and finally Syaoran, who he death-glared for almost two minutes before Sakura broke them up.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^2 minutes later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'That pudding was so nice!" squealed Sakura  
  
"Yea I recon," added Tomoyo  
  
Eriol just sat there staring at Syaoran.  
  
"You know Syaoran it will taste better if you eat it," said Eriol.  
  
"I'm not having it because Touya and the stuffed toy made it."  
  
"Here Sakura, since you liked it so much you eat it?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Nah, Tomoyo why don't you eat it?" asked Sakura  
  
"Eriol, you eat it."  
  
Meanwhile Kero and Touya are standing by the doorway with a sweat-drop on their head watching their evil creation (a/n: Yes the pudding is obviously a trap) being pushed around in a circle.  
  
"SYAORAN FOR HELL'S SAKE JUST EAT THE FREAKEN PUDDING," boomed both Kero and Touya.  
  
"Alright I'll eat it keep your hair on."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^2minutes later^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Okay, fine I do have to admit this tasted pretty good," said Syaoran.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran felt strange and Sakura and the others seemed bigger than usual.  
  
"Did you put something in the pudding?"   
  
"Yep now you are literally a kid, kid," said Kero in an evil voice.  
  
"WHAT."  
  
Tomoyo brought out a mirror from her purse and showed Syaoran his reflection.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO, I look like a five year old."  
  
Then he noticed Sakura staring at him with a funny gaze then suddenly jumped on him and started hugging him.  
  
"You look SOOOOOOOO CUTE," screamed Sakura.  
  
(a/n: OK just to make it clear Syaoran is not a baby, if you remember Meilin's flash-back when she stayed at Sakura's house, that's how he looks like, but a year younger)   
  
  
OK this is the end of the chapter. I'll try to put in the new one with Syaoran's prank next time, but may not be soon as my birthday party is tomorrow but I'll try, Bye. 


	7. Kero stunned! whose next

April Fools  
  
Sorry about the delay in updating, apparently my Internet broke down, which caused lots of trouble. The good news is that I've thought of some really good ideas for this fanfic during the period when the Internet is broken :).  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS CLAMP does (a/n: this part is always so depressing:()   
character thoughts  
" " speech quotes  
( a/n: ) my thoughts  
^^^^ change of scene  
  
  
"This is so unfair," whinged Syaoran.  
  
"Well you're the one complaining like a child.... well you are a child," said Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran who is sitting on Sakura's lap (a/n: remember he has been turned into a kid) is watching an action movie (a/n: don't ask me which one) along with Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura is sleeping and Syaoran is struggling to get of her lap. Suddenly a flying ball of fur came zooming past.  
  
"Hey kid, bet you can't get me," yelled Kero.  
  
"Bet I can, right after I get out of Sakura's lap," replied Syaoran.  
  
To Syaoran's dismay he couldn't get of Sakura's lap, and Kero started laughing at him.  
  
"HAHAHAHA shame..........KID," yelled Kero  
  
(a/n: don't ask me how Sakura is still sleeping)  
  
"I'm not a KID," shouted Syaoran.  
  
Kero zoomed out the room, than quickly came back with a mirror. Kero showed Syaoran his reflection and started laughing again. Suddenly Syaoran chucked a ball at Kero, which blew up in front of him releasing a bluish powder. For some reason Kero dropped down to the floor.   
  
"What happened to me?" shouted Kero.  
  
"Well right now you are nothing more than a stuffed animal that can talk," replied Syaoran.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~10 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO."  
  
Touya comes down from his room wearing his PJs. When he's in the living room he sees Syaoran in Sakura's lap. Touya was annoyed and wanted to kill the gaki, but if fears in doing so he would wake up Sakura, so looked around and something spots his attention. He sees Kero sobbing. Kero was in the most awkward position making him look like he's too fat to do push ups. (a/n: which is true)  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Touya.  
  
"The kid stunned me, now I can only talk and move my mouth WAAAAAAAA why me, why me? I can't even eat, this is terrible..."  
  
"Well ain't this ironic right now the kid is a kid and Kero turned into a stuffed toy," murmured Touya.   
  
With a shrug he went back up stairs leaving Kero sobbing in the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Some dark place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is it ready?" asked an anxious female voice.  
  
"Yep, and I'll make sure everything will go according to plan," said a deep male voice.  
  
"Yay, Sakura will look so CUTE and I'll video her all day," squealed the female voice. (a/n: that's just a dead give away ^_^;)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Living room-morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hoe, what happened... oh yea I forgot what happened to Syaoran," said Sakura. ^_^;  
  
Sakura looks at Kero with a puzzled face.  
  
"Kero, what are you doing on the floor, you look like you're trying to do push ups," asked Sakura.  
  
"That stupid kid stunned me," replied a very very grumpy and annoyed Kero.  
  
"When did that happen?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Last night while you were sleeping," replied Kero.  
  
"Really? You guys must be really quiet cause surly I would have been woken up by the noise," said Sakura who has a confused look on her face.  
  
  
So what do you think? Sorry about the MAJOR delay anyway the next chapter should be up by next week unless the Internet on my computer crashes again. Til next time bye. 


	8. Eriol and Tomoyo's plot

April Fools  
  
I'm back with another update. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS CLAMP  
character thoughts   
" " speech quotes  
( a/n: ) my thoughts  
^^^^ change of scene  
  
"Hey Sakura want some milk?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yea, sure thanks," replied Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo winked at Eriol who went to the kitchen and got some milk.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eriol got the milk out of the fridge and pour it into a cup, while doing so he also slipped in a greenish liquid into the milk. After stirring it he brought it out into the living room.  
  
"This would be a very entertaining day indeed," murmured Eriol.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's your milk Sakura," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks," said a happy Sakura.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Sakura's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran and Kero are glaring at each other. Apparently Sakura locked the two in the room for two reasons. The first is that she thought it would be funny; the second is that they might understand each other and become friends.  
  
Kero can't move because of the spell, maybe I should use this as an advantage thought Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran broke the glare, which if they kept up for two more seconds it would have broke the world record for the longest glare, and reached for Kero.  
Crap! He's is going to grab me and I can't runthought Kero in distress.  
  
Syaoran grabbed Kero and started pulling his face, Kero is obviously annoyed but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
If he put that finger anywhere near my mouth I will...aha!   
  
Kero closed his mouth and bit Syaoran's finger.  
  
"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled Syaoran in considerable pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was about to drink the milk until she heard Syaoran's scream, so she puts the cup on the table and went up stairs. She then came back holding Syaoran and plonked him on the couch.   
  
She was about to drink the milk until she said, "I heard that cold milk is not good for you," so she went and put it in the microwave oven. Eriol and Tomoyo were clearly getting annoyed and their faces started to look slightly blue. After the milk was ready she was about to drink it until Sakura said, "Oh, its to hot I guess I have to wait until it cools," and puts it on the table. Tomoyo and Eriol are now really blue and EXTREMELY annoyed, and the corner of Eriol's left eye was twitching.  
  
"Are you two all right, you guys look blue," said Sakura in a worried voice.  
  
"We are all right don't *twitch* worry, why don't you drink your milk I'm sure it cool be now *twitch*," said Eriol.  
  
"Okay," said Sakura.  
  
Sorry I have to leave it as a cliffy, but I need to do my homework, but I'll try to update soon. See ya. 


	9. Sakura's Revange Part I

April Fools  
  
I am so SORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY that I didn't update for so long especially in a cliffy, but my computer crashed AGAIN but I'm getting it fixed so don't worry.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own CCS CLAMP  
character thoughts   
" " speech quotes  
( a/n: ) my thoughts  
^^^^ change of scene  
  
Sakura started drinking the milk, while Eriol and Tomoyo watched in anticipation. Syaoran who was sitting on the couch noticed Eriol and Tomoyo's change in behaviour, and raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Wus up with you two a minute ago you guys looked like you were going to kill, but now you're all excited?" asked Syaoran.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo suddenly looked nervous and slowly turned their head to face Syaoran. "Well...err... nothing is going on...err...well we're just bored...yea that's right bored, ha ha," replied Eriol in a shaky voice. Syaoran just raised an eyebrow and said in a calmly, "Whatever."  
  
Meanwhile Sakura just finished her milk, Tomoyo and Eriol noticed it and watched her carefully, but nothing happened. "Are you sure this would work?" Tomoyo asked in a nervous tone.  
"Yep I'm positive," whispered Eriol.  
  
Sakura than stood up and went to the toilet. Just as Tomoyo and Eriol thought their plan failed they heard Sakura scream. Tomoyo, Eriol and Syaoran went outside the toilet, just as Sakura came out. When Tomoyo saw Sakura her eyes went all starry and sparkly, Eriol just smirked and Syaoran went crimson.   
  
Sakura actually partially turned into a cat, she still looks human, but she has cat ears and a bushy tail sticking out, which make her look silly yet adorable. Sakura started staring accusingly at the culprits (A/N: you know who they are), her stare started to get scarier when she beared her fangs. Sakura stopped for no reason then bent down and whispered in Syaoran's ear. Sakura and Syaoran ran up the stairs leaving Eriol and Tomoyo, who are staring at each other. Their stares seemed to say the same thing, "We're doomed."  
  
During lunchtime Sakura ran up to Eriol and said, "Quick follow me there's something wrong with the cards."  
  
Since the Clow Cards were partially his responsibility he followed her.  
  
Latter that day Tomoyo came up to Sakura and asked her where was Eriol. Sakura calmly told her that she doesn't know. Tomoyo looked everywhere, but when she opened Sakura's closet she started laughing non-stop. A hook hanged Eriol. The funny part was that his boxers were on the hook and he's too short to get down.   
  
"If you don't mind, please get me down because this wedgie is starting to hurt," said an annoyed Eriol.  
"Alight," replied Tomoyo and after a struggle she got Eriol down.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Kitchen^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sakura was making dinner with Syaoran who are smiling since they tricked Eriol. Sakura said, "One down and one to go."  
Syaoran shivered since he never saw Sakura's evil side (A/N: he wish he didn't).  
  
  
Well that's all for me now. I will certainty update in two weeks. Its taking me this long because I'm getting my computer fixed so it wouldn't get messed up again. SEE YA 


End file.
